Naruto's Despair
by Fairytail ninja
Summary: Naruto has lived a tragic life he watched the death of not only his best friend, but both of his parents as well. When he felt lost and afraid his brother was there for him to watch over him. But when the last person he loves is ripped from his life what will happen to Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the first chapter story of my first story completely redone and I've made a LOT of changes but enjoy. And also I do need a beta reader so if there are any takers I would be happy

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Naruto's age: 6

Itachi's age: 9

Chapter 1. Fear, sadness and anger

Two blond haired children were sprinting across an open field one chasing after the other. The one in the lead was a small fairly tanned boy with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing an almost completely white shirt except for the Uchiha family crest that was proudly adorned on his shoulders and back. He was also sporting matching white cargo shorts and black sandals. This boy was Naruto Namikaze the second born son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uchiha Namikaze.

"I'm going to get you Naruto-kun!" The other blond who was slowly catching up to Naruto yelled out cheerfully.

Naruto turned his head and peaked over his shoulders to see his best friend Ino Yamanaka. Like Naruto she had beautiful blond hair that was kept pretty short and bright blue eyes. But she was wearing a plain purple shirt with black pants.

"Not a chance ino-chan!" The blond exclaimed as he hopped over another child around their age who was laying on his back watching the clouds lazily.

However, Ino wasn't paying attention and trampled over the poor lazy cloud watcher. "Damn troublesome blonds." The boy mumbled still refusing to move an inch.

This was Shikamaru Nara one of Naruto's more laid back and straight out lazy friends. And like many of the men from his clan he had black hair tied into a pony tail, but the signature trait of his clan was their immense intellect which was something that Shikamaru certainly inherited. As Shikamaru turned his head to see his two friends run off he noticed someone standing in front of Naruto cutting the blond off.

As Naruto ran into the new arrival the blond was sent forcefully to the ground landing hard on his behind. "Ahh what the hell is the big idea jerk." Naruto grunted out in pain looking up to the man he had ran into.

Naruto's eyes brightened up as he saw the boy standing over top of him. He was a boy a few years older than Naruto with black hair tied back into a small pony tail and had a few facial features that resembled Naruto. The boy was dressed in all black with the crest for the Uchiha clan on his back. This was Naruto's older brother Itachi Namikaze the prodigy of not only the Uchiha clan, but the entire village also recognized Itachi's talent.

"I'm sorry Naruto here let me help you." Itachi said as he held his hand out to Naruto.

"It's ok Nii-san, but what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he accepted Itachi's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Kaa-chan said she would like to speak with us both something about me unlocking my sharingan." Itachi answered his voice void of any emotion.

Naruto was about to reply to his older brother, but was stopped as the gossip queen known as Ino Yamanaka butted into the conversation.

"So it is true itachi! I over heard my tou-san say you unlocked your sharingan making you the first person from the Uchiha clan to be able to wield the sharingan in decades!" Ino yelled as itachi nodded passively.

"Good to see you too Ino-chan and yes I am the first person in over fifty years to be able to unlock the sharingan. If you would like I could show it to you." Itachi said and ino started to open her mouth to speak.

"Come on Itachi you know her answer Ino is too nosey to refuse an offer like that." The voice of Shikamaru chuckled as he walked over to his friends.

"You got that right Shika." Naruto laughed loudly slapping his friend on the back.

"I really hate you two." Ino growled with a tick mark as she looked the other way from her two friends. "Besides you wanna see Itachi's sharingan just as much as me Shika." Ino mumbled with a pout.

Before things could continue any further Itachi decided to hurry things along. "Well if you guys want to see my sharingan pay close attention." Itachi said grabbing everyone's attention besides Naruto who had already seen it a hundred times over.

But Ino and Shikamaru eyed the elder Namikaze closely and watched as he closed his eyes and they leaned closer. Itachi stood in place for a moment drawing the suspense to where Ino and and Shikamaru started to become impatient. Suddenly Itachi's eyes snapped open reveling a blood red eye with three black commas that circled around a single black pupil in the center of each eye.

Ino gazed into Itachi's eyes amazed how they were both intimidating and beautiful at the same time. "They are amazing Itachi." Ino gasped as she couldn't take her eyes off the legendary dojutsu.

Shikamaru didn't really know what to say, this may be the only time in his entire life he may get a chance to see something as rare as the sharingan. Without wasting anymore time Itachi deactivated his sharingan returning his eyes back to there normal state.

"We should hurry along Naruto you know how impatient Kaa-chan is." Itachi said with a small shiver showing even the Namikaze prodigy was afraid of his mother.

"Ok Nii-san let's go." Naruto replied as he started to walk off, but was stopped when Ino grabbed his arm holding him in place.

"Not so fast Naruto-kun you promised that you would walk me home." Ino said in a tone Naruto knew all to well.

"But Ino-chan I have to hurry home you know how my Kaa-chan is." Naruto wined as he felt Ino pull harder on his arm.

"No buts mister you always go around saying you never go back on your promise. So your walking me home." Ino stated firmly giving Naruto no other option.

Naruto turned to his older brother for help, but noticed Itachi walking off. "Nii-san wait for me!" Naruto yelled as he watched the elder Namikaze turn his head over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun it's only polite to escort a girl home after your date. But I'll make sure to tell  
Kaa-chan why your late she will understand." Itachi teased in a monotone voice, and cracked a small rare smile.

Both blonds turned beat red at Itachi's words since it was a common joke that people that who were close to Naruto and Ino would tease them and call them a couple or ask them when the wedding was and the list goes on.

"This isn't a date Dattebayo! We were just playing and Shika is here with us so it isn't like we are alone." Naruto cried in defense.

"Yea Naruto-kun is right help us out Shika." Ino added in looking at the retreating Nara.

"It's too troublesome to help you two I'm going home." Shikamaru said lazily as he walked away.

"Well this is fun, but I'm heading home see you in a little bit Naruto. And Ino tell Deidara I said hi." Itachi called out as he walking off.

"Alright Itachi I'll make sure to tell him." Ino yelled still a little upset at the teasing she received.

While Naruto watched his older brother walk off in the direction of the Uchiha compound, the blond let out a sigh of exhaustion before turning to his best friend. "Shall we get going and get this over with?" Naruto asked already knowing what will happen next.

"Might as well, but hopefully for us maybe Deidara-nii won't be home." Ino said trying to look on the bright side.

"I doubt we would be that lucky." Naruto dead panned as he started to walk out off the park Ino following close behind.

"Yea you think we would get used to Deidara-nii teasing us all the time, but he is worse than Itachi by a large margin." Ino complained as the blond duo left the park and started to walk down the main streets of their home village Konoha.

"But we have had our fair share of payback like that time well stole all your brothers clothes and left him with nothing to wear, but a bright pink thong." Naruto said with a laugh causing Ino to giggle.

"And Don't forget about the time we replaced his shampoo with bright green dye." Ino pointed out causing the pair to laugh even more.

"How could I forget he was so embarrassed he tried to dye his hair back to blond and ended up making it worse by causing his hair to fall out. He was bald for almost a whole year." Naruto cried out tears of laughter coming out of his eyes.

The blond continued their laughter for a few minutes before stopping finally having enough. Naruto and Ino turned down a large road that was normally extremely busy and bursting with life, but since the day was coming to an end there was only a small number of people roaming around. As Naruto walked he saw an old lady sweeping the front of her shop and waved at the blonds.

"Hello Naruto-sama how are you today." The old lady asked sweetly.

Naruto was a little embarrassed since he was from a prestigious clan such as the Uchiha and add the fact that his father was ranked as the fifth strongest wizard saint. Naruto was was looked as someone of extremely high social standing.

"Just Naruto is fine. My mother may be the head of the Uchiha clan and my father a wizard saint, but I haven't accomplished anything to earn that title." Naruto said politely. And gave the woman a friendly smile.

"Oh your so kind just like your father." The aged woman said with a smile.

"Thank you. Now I must be on my way it was a pleasure talking with you." Naruto said still being kind and polite causing Ino to roll her eyes at her friends behavior.

Naruto and Ino walked off waving goodbye to the old lady as they walked. Ino moved in closer to her fellow blond and gave him a confused look.

"Why are you so nice to people like that? I mean you always go on and on how you hate people who are only nice to you so they can get closer to your family." Ino asked as Naruto sighed.

"Because it would look bad not only on me, but the entire family if the second son of the main household was disrespectful." Naruto said causing Ino to huff.

"That's stupid you should just be you don't put up some fake mask of kindness to people who don't deserve it." Ino said a little angry, but her anger was not directed towards Naruto.

"You may not like it I don't either, but we all have to make sacrifices for our family's and if this is my biggest sacrifice I can live with it." Naruto said giving Ino is trademark smile as he stopped in front of a rather large house that Ino lived in.

"I understand Naruto-kun and think you for walking me home." Ino said as she have Naruto a hug to thank him.

"Aww look what we got here two little love birds." A familiar voice chuckled causing Naruto and Ino to break the hug and hop away from each other.

"Deidara-nii stop it!" Ino cried out in embarrassment looking at her older brother who was laughing at the now open door to their household. Naruto looked up at his older brothers friend. Deidara was the same age as Itachi making him nine years old and was practically the male version of Ino only he was dressed in a simple black shirt and matching black pants with his blond hair covering his eye on one side.

"Could you not tease us for you day Deidara?" Naruto asked as he saw a older blond walk next to Deidara and place a firm hand on his shoulders.

"Yea Deidara give your little sister a break." The man spoke as he looked at Naruto. "So Naruto how is your father doing?" He asked giving a friendly smile.

"He is doing fine Mr. Yamanaka thanks for asking." Naruto said respectively causing the man to chuckle.

"Naruto you've know me your whole life call me Inoichi or Tou-san if you and Ino wanna speed up your wedding." Inoichi joked causing him and Deidara to laugh and Naruto and Ino to form tick marks.

"Tou-san!" Ino cried out in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Ino I couldn't help myself to lease a little bit." Inoichi chuckled. "Why don't you go inside and get ready for dinner and Naruto you are free to join us if you would like." Inoichi offered kindly.

"No, but thanks for the offer Inoichi my Kaa-chan wants to talk to me and Itachi-nii about something." Naruto replied and Inoichi nodded.

"Alright Naruto you better not keep her waiting." Inoichi said as Naruto turned around and started to walk away.

"Yea your right good seeing you two and Deidara, Nii-san told me to tell you he said hi." Naruto called out as Deidara nodded.

"Yea tell that jerk I said hey back." Deidara replied with a smirk.

Naruto gave a finale wave before he took off towards the Uchiha compound. As Naruto started to walk he noticed the sun was almost completely gone and decided to pick up the pace. The blond haired Namikaze jogged through the town at an decent pace and after a few minutes arrived at the gates of the Uchiha compound. As Naruto approached the gates he was greeted by the gate guards.

"Hello Naruto-sama I'm glad to see you returned safely Kushina-sama has been looking for you." The guard said and Naruto waved it off.

"Please no Naruto-sama we are family just Naruto is fine, but if you would excuse me I gotta go hurry home." Naruto said as he walked passed the guards and made his way into the compound.

As Naruto walked through the streets of the compound a few of the clan members were still out and would wave and say hello to the blond.

"Hey if it isn't Naruto the next clan prodigy!" A male member of the clan yelled out causing Naruto to rub his head in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't say prodigy." Naruto said sheepishly as he continued to walk.

"Oh Naruto-kun your looking more and more like your father each day. Your gonna have to start fighting the girls off." Another clan member joked causing Naruto to laugh.

"Yea, but I think Kaa-chan would scare them off first." Naruto joked as he watched the life disappear from his fellow Uchiha's eyes. "She is right behind me isn't she?" Naruto asked nervously. Unfortunately for Naruto the person nodded and Naruto slowly turned around to see the head of the Uchiha clan his mother Kushina Namikaze with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh hello Naru-chan were you talking about me?" Kushina asked almost too sweetly.

"No Kaa-chan of course not." Naruto said rather quickly.

"Oh well then I guess I can only punish you for being late, but tell me what's your excuse this time had to help an old lady or did you cross paths with a black cat?" Kushina asked since Naruto was known for his lateness and lame excuses.

"Kaa-chan Itachi-nii was supposed to tell you I walked Ino-chan home after we were done at the park." Naruto cried out in his defense.

"I know Naru-chan I was just giving you a hard time, but come on we have a lot to discus." Kushina said as she motioned for Naruto to follower her to their home.

As the mother and son duo walked to their home they saw a rather large traditional home that was obviously the house of the main house hold. Standing in front of the large home were two familiar figures one was Itachi Namizaze, but the taller carbon copy of Naruto was their father Minato Namikaze who was wearing a white coat that reached down to the ground with red flame designs on the bottom and had the words yellow flash written on his back in kanji. Without wasting a second Naruto went sprinting across the shirt distance between him and his father. The blond was a good two feet away when he suddenly dropped low and sent a quick only for his father to caught the strike and flip Naruto onto his back.

"Dammit I thought I'd throw you off with my new move." Naruto grumbled. The youngest blond picked himself of the ground and looked at his father.

"Sorry Naruto you might be a excellent swordsman, but it will be a few years before you can get the drop on your old man." Minato chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

Kushina smiled as she watched the scene in front if her. Naruto reminded her so much of her little brother it was almost scary how similar the two were. But Kushina's father was never around much and after her brothers death his visits completely stopped. So the fact that Minato was such a caring father and could give her boys something she never revived which was fatherly love is one of the big reasons why she loves him so much.

"Ok you guys we can goof around later right now we need to have a serious discussion so follow me." Kushina said as she walked into their house and the Namikaze men followed.

The family of four walked through the house going down several hallways until they reached a small door and Kuchina turned and looked at them, but didn't speak a word.

"Kaa-chan why did we stop at the dojo door?" Naruto asked as he looked to his mother for answers.

"Before we go any further do you remember the story about the nine biju I used to tell you two before I would put you to sleep?" Kushina asked causing Naruto and Itachi to give her a strange look.

"Yea of course I do, but what importance does that have?" Naruto asked not understanding where this conversation was leading.

"Do you think that you could tell me what you remember about the story?" Kushina asked still not giving an answer.

Itachi looked at his mother with a questioning gaze before opening his mouth to speak. "Well four hundred years ago the black wizard known as Zeref created a monster with ten tails and a power that dwarfed that of a dragon. It tore the world to pieces causing death and destruction wherever it traveled. Until one day a man known as the sage of six paths defeated the monster by transforming it into nine separate creatures that were called Biju's." Itachi answered earning a nod from Kushina.

"That's good but what else happened?" Kushina asked this time looking at her youngest son.

"Well after the sage created the nine biju he used them to defeat Zeref and his demons bringing the world into peace, but people started to get greedy and hunt the biju for their almost limitless power. So to protect them the sage sealed the nine biju away into nine objects and hid them throughout the globe to protect them from the wrong hands." Naruto said finishing up the story.

"Very good the both of you now follow me inside." Kushina said as she walked into the dojo and Naruto and Itachi followed her.

As Naruto walked into the decently sized Dojo he noticed that everything was like it always was there was practice equipment scattered on each side of the room and then their was the sacred Uchiha family sword placed elegantly in the center back wall. As Naruto stared at the black and gold sword something clicked in his mind.

'Is Kaa-chan gonna give Itachi the family sword?' Naruto thought to himself as his hunch was proven fight as his mother walked over and grabbed the sword.

Kushina pulled the swords out of its black and gold sheath to revel a pure black blade with a black and gold handle. "This is the sword that in legend holds the Kyubi the strongest of the nine Biju and the guardian of the Uchiha clan." Kushina said as she sheathed the sword and handed it to Itachi. "I think it would be a smart thing to give this to the person who is the third person in recorded history of our clan to unlock the sharingan. So Itachi this is my gift to you." Kushina said as Itachi grabbed the sword.

"It's amazing Kaa-chan." Itachi said too stunned to say anymore.

"Wow Itachi-nii your really lucky I wish I could have a sword that amazing." Naruto said with a hint of jealousness towards his brother since Naruto had a fascination with swords and even had the goal of becoming the worlds strongest swordsman one day.

Kushina smiled at her eldest son and then looked at Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto I'm sure you'll get something just as great down the road." Kushina reassured her youngest child.

Naruto looked towards his mother with a grin. "You really think so  
Kaa-chan that would be awesome." Naruto replied happily.

(One year later Naruto-7)

It has been one year since Itachi had received the Uchiha family sword and a lot has happened since then. Shikamaru was sent of my his mother too the rune knight academy saying it would help teach him to quit being so lazy all the time. But while the lazy Nara was gone Kushina had begun instructing both her sons in different aspects. She was showing Naruto how to fight with a sword since the blond had been asking nonstop to be trained to use one. But she was teaching Itachi how to use illusion magic something he took up at an remarkable pace. However, this wasn't to surprising for Kushina her son was a prodigy after all. Though Kushina had to admit Naruto maybe just as gifted as Itachi if not more.

But the reason Naruto had progressed so much in his sword training was because of his dedication and constant practice. And today was no different considering Naruto was in the Uchiha courtyard running through a select set of sword stances with a small wooden practice sword.

As Naruto pivoted his foot to bring his sword around in a horizontal strike he suddenly found himself hanging upside down being suspended in the air by roots.

"Really Ino-chan I practice here for a reason and that's so you won't bother me!" Naruto yelled out in frustration.

The blond turned his head to the direction he heard giggling. "Aww your so mean Naruto-kun I just wanted to say hi to my best friend." Ino said as she pushed Naruto's head causing him to swing back and forth from the root Ino made with her Flower Make magic.

"Ino-chan get me down from here." Naruto demanded with a tic mark.

Ino had a smirk on her face as she looked her fellow blond in the eyes. "You have to say the magic words first Naruto-kun." Ino giggled as she watched Naruto get mad.

"Get me down now dammit." Naruto yelled flailing his arms around.

Ino sighed at her friends antics. "Close enough." She muttered as she dropped the spell sending Naruto to the ground with a thud.

Naruto picked himself off the ground and glared at his friend. "What do you want Ino-chan?" Naruto asked already feeling she wanted something.

Ino put her hands on here hips and huffed. "I'm really going to have to fix your manners one of these days and to think I was going to take you out for ramen." Ino said knowing what was going to happen at the mention of ramen.

"Really Ino-chan your the best." Naruto yelled in excitement as he grabbed her arm and dragged her in the direction of his favorite ramen stand.

Naruto darted out of the Uchiha compound dragging along Ino with him. "Not so fast Naruto-kun your ramen isn't going anywhere!" Ino yelled not liking the fact she was being treated like a rag doll.

Naruto slowed down and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry Ino-chan I got carried away." Naruto chuckled.

"Yea you tend to do that a lot at the mention of ramen." Ino said with a sweat drop.

Naruto waved off Ino's comment as the two blond's continued on their way towards the ramen stand. "So Ino-chan I haven't seen you I'm a few days what's been going on?"

Ino huffed at the blonds question. "Well if you would spend a little more time with me instead of training all the time you would know."

Naruto sighed at Ino's remark. "I'm sorry Ino-chan, but if I want to become the worlds strongest swordsmen I can't go slacking off."

"Ha you be the strongest swordsman in the world?" Ino mocked. "That's the day I'll be in the center fold of Sorcerer Weekly!" Ino laughed out trying to get under Naruto's skin.

But instead of angering the blond he gave her a wide smile. "Well your certainty pretty enough to do it  
Ino-chan. So maybe we will both accomplish our goals." Naruto said causing the blond female to blush.

Naruto never knew it being the completely dense person he was, but he would occasionally say sweet things unintentionally causing Ino to become red as Kushina's hair.

Being in her current state Naruto looked at the red faced blond and tried to get her attention. However, Naruto heard a loud crash behind him followed by a sever wind that sent him and Ino flying off the ground. In separate directions.

Naruto went flying a good distances before gravity took it's course and brought him down ruffly onto the ground. The blond Namikaze picked himself up and looked to see what happened. As Naruto looked at what caused him to be sent flying his eyes shot wide open. "A... A dragon." Naruto gasped as he looked at the massive black dragon with blue designs that covered it's body.

Naruto was to shocked to move as he watched the dragon unleash a loud roar that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Before it changed it's direction and in the process knocked several buildings over with its tail alone. As the dragon stopped away from the blond heading further into the town Naruto heard a voice call out to him.

"Nar... Naruto-kun... Help me." Naruto quickly turned to see his best friend Ino trapped under a fallen building.

Naruto rushed over to her side and quickly tried to lift the giant wooden beams off her, but his tiny seven year old body wasn't stronger enough to be any use. "Dammit!" Naruto yelled as he punched the wood.

"Naruto-kun get out of here." Ino said quietly as she coughed up some blood.

"What no way I'll go find Nii-san or my Tou-chan they could help you." Naruto said as he started to looked around for help.

"No that won't work. I can feel my time is short." Ino stated as her body started to glow.

Naruto looked at Ino like she was insane. "Ino-chan we have to try something. Maybe you can use your Flower Make to lift the wood." Naruto said trying to find a way to help her.

Ino smiled, but shook her head no. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I can't even feel my body let alone cast a spell. Your going to have to leave me." Naruto punched the ground and looked Ino in the eyes as she was glowing brighter and brighter.

"Ino-chan I'm not going to leave you!" Naruto shouted as suddenly Ino was glowing so bright he could hardly see her.

Naruto watched as Ino's body started to disappear into light before she mouth there words 'I love you.' Before completely disappearing.

"Ino... INO!" Naruto shouted as he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Naruto there you are!" A voice called out to Naruto.

Naruto turned around too see his older brother Itachi running towards him.

"Itachi-nii!" Naruto cried as he ran over to his older brother and jumped into his arms for comfort.

"Naruto we need to go there is a dragon attacking the village right now Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are fighting as we speak with the rest of the Uchiha clan we have to hurry. And make sure they are ok." Itachi said as he picked Naruto up and tossed him over his shoulders before taking off to where his Tou-san was.

As Itachi carried Naruto away he looked to where Ino was and continued to cry.

Itachi looked to his brother with a frown noticing something was bothering him. 'Something defiantly happened, but we don't have time to talk about it Tou-chan ordered me to bring Naruto to him as fast as possible.' Itachi thought to himself as he turned down a street corner drawing closer to where the fighting was taking place.

Itachi had to shield his eyes from a powerful gust of wind that was created by the black dragons wings. The raven haired boy opened his eyes to see multiple members of the Uchiha clan battling the dragon, but every attack seemed to have no effect. Suddenly a man appeared in front of the boys in a flash of light.

"Tou-chan your hurt!" Itachi shouted as Naruto squeezed out of Itachi's arms to see his father.

"It's nothing to worry about." Minato said calmly as he used his right hand to stop the bleeding around the area his left arm was.

"Tou-chan your arm!" Naruto cried never imaging to see his father in such a state.

"I'm fine Naru-chan, but I'm running low on magic so I'm going to use what little I have left to save you two." Minato said as he remved his right hand and focused his magical energy.

"But what about Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked not wanting to leave her behind.

Minato looked to the ground and gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry Naruto she is dead." Minato said shocking both boys to their core.

"Kaa-chan.." Itachi started, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Is dead." Naruto gasped out and Minato nodded.

"I'm sorry boys, but I'm going to fight this beast and I don't see myself winning. The least I can do is make sure you both live." Minato spoke as yellow magical circles appeared over Naruto and Itachi. "Goodbye I love you both." Minato said as Naruto and Itachi disappeared in a yellow flash.

(One month later)

Naruto felt weak he felt like giving up his entire world has already crumpled around him. The only thing keeping the blond going any further was his older brother Itachi.

Naruto was sitting Indian style on a small street corner holding his filthy hand out silently begging for food since he hasn't uttered more than a few sentences since the tragic event that reshaped his life. He was dressed in an old torn white shirt that was covered in grime and dried blood. His pants were in similar condition as his shirt and his shoes well he didn't have any. The blond burned them a few nights ago to have a fire so he wouldn't freeze to death.

But the most shocking thing about the blond haired child was his facial expression. Naruto was known not only throughout the Uchiha clan, but his entire home village of Konoha knew the blond as a bright and cheerful child with beautiful blue eyes that could fill anyone with joy just by looking at them.

Though if you were to gaze into Naruto's eyes now you couldn't tell what the blond was feeling. His eyes were completely dull and lifeless. His face was completely straight showing no signs of the emotions of depression and sadness he was truly feeling.

Naruto watched another person walk by and he slowly reached his hand out again. Though as the man passed Naruto the blond retreated his hand back empty handed once again. 'At this rate me and Itachi-nii are going to starve to death.' Naruto thought as he drifted his eyes across the street.

Naruto notice an middle Aged food vender walking carelessly away from his small food cart that was overflowing with fruits, vegetables and bread. Naruto's mouth started to water as he eyed the cart. 'Maybe I could just take a little I'm sure he wouldn't miss two loafs of beard.' Naruto thought as he tried to justify stealing to himself.

But as Naruto stood to his feet and prepared to take off towards the cart to steal some food. He heard his mothers voice inside his head. 'Naru-chan stealing is wrong you are a proud member of the Uchiha clan don't stoop so low.' Naruto gripped his stomach in pain it's been three days since his last meal.

"But I'm so hungry." The blond mumbled to himself as he decided to only take a little and started to walk towards the cart.

As Naruto slowly approached the cart he stopped in his tracks. The blond watched with curiosity as a small girl with shoulder length purple hair quickly snagged two loafs of bread from the cart and took off running.

"Hey you damn thief get back here!" Naruto looked to see the cart owner had returned and was quickly catching up to the small girl.

Naruto noticed how the cart owner wasn't the girls only pursuer as a local street cop went running after the small girl as well. In a matter of seconds the cop was able to grab the girl by her shirt and hoist her into the air.

"Nice try brat, but looks like you got.." The man stopped speaking and dropped the girl because of the pile of mud that was thrown into his face curtesy of Naruto.

The small girl looked at Naruto for a second and the blond motioned for her to run with his hands. Without so much as a thank you the girl took off into the alleyways to escape the situation.

Naruto was about to follow her lead and take off, but he felt someone grab his shirt. "You little shit I saw what you did. You must be her partner." Naruto turned and looked to see the cart owner holding him with a firm grasp.

Naruto struggled to escape for the man, but had no success. "Oh no you don't your going to take me right to that little thief and you both will be punished." Naruto gritted his teeth at the mans words and quickly remembered what his Kaa-chan taught him.

"Ok mister I'll show you follow me." Naruto said in defeat as the man loosened his grip.

This turned to be a bad decision for the man as Naruto quickly spun around and placed his foot in between the the cart owners manhood. As the man dropped to the ground in pain Naruto capitalized on the moment and took off with great haste.

The blond Namikaze took of down a dark ally and started to hop on boxes before he reached a small ledge. Naruto jumped on the ledge and ran across the small building roof tops before spotting an old run down building in the distance. Naruto climbed down of the rooftops onto the ground and ran over to the building slipping through the boarded up door.

As Naruto walked into the condemned building he noticed a boy with black hair tied into a pony tail who was dressed in tattered clothing, but had an elegant black and gold sword strapped to his backside. "Welcome back home Naruto." Itachi greeted as Naruto walked over to him.

"This isn't home Itachi-nii." Naruto snapped back his voice void of any emotion.

Itachi frowned ever since they fled from their home village that was attacked Naruto hasn't been the same. However, Itachi couldn't blame Naruto for how he was acting. The younger Namikaze watched as his childhood best friend died and then lost both his parents shortly afterwards. Thankfully Naruto and Itachi didn't share the same fate as their parents since Minato used the last ounce of his strength to teleport his two sons safely to where they are now a small village called Rosemary.

"I know Naruto." Itachi took a pause a he grabbed something laying beside him. "But here have this. I was able to get enough money to buy two loafs of bread." Itachi lied as he handed Naruto the only loaf of bread he bought.

Naruto accepted the bread and looked at his brother. "Where is yours at Nii-san?" Naruto asked as he noticed the other loaf was missing.

Itachi gave Naruto a fake smile. "I'm sorry Naruto I couldn't wait so I already ate mine." Itachi lied again causing Naruto to accept his brothers response.

Naruto but into the bread and in a matter of seconds had the entire loaf completely gone. "Thank you for the bread Nii-san." Naruto thanked his older brother.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun now why don't you go get some sleep it's starting to grow dark outside." Itachi said as he looked out the window and noticed the sun was almost completely gone.

Naruto nodded and walked over to the small make shift bed he had made out of an old sleeping bag he found in the trash. The blond haired child bent down and got into a comfortable sleeping position before drifting off into slumber.

(Naruto's dream)

Naruto was running happily through the Uchiha compound heading towards the gate. As Naruto neared closer towards the gate he could see his parents standing beside his best friend Ino Yakamana with smiles plastered on their faces as they waved towards the blond.

Naruto brightened up and waved back. "Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! Ino!" The blond called to the three people in the distance.

But suddenly Naruto was forced to come to a halt as a massive black dragon with a blue pattern in it's scales came crashing down upon his three precious people. The entire earth shook as Naruto fell to the ground and had to brace himself when the dragon unleashed a monstrous roar.

Naruto watched in horror as the dragon was sweeping it's tail across the village bringing homes filled with people toppling to the ground.

"Not again not again this isn't happening again!" Naruto cried out clutching his head as he was reliving the day his parents died like he did every night.

The dragon fired a massive beam of pure magical energy wiping out half on the town taking a decent portion of the Uchiha compound with it. Naruto looked up to see his mother and father staggering to their feet still alive and his eyes shot wide open. "Kaa-chan! Tou-san run away!" Naruto cried out as he watched the dragon snatch up both of his parents before bringing them both to his mouth.

"NOO!" Naruto shouted as he watched the dragon bring it's massive teeth down onto his parents bodies blood flying into the air as at bit down.

Naruto couldn't take anymore his body felt hot like he was on fire. He looked up at the massive beast with pure hatred. "I'm going to kill... I'm going to kill every last dragon in existence starting with you!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and was about to charge the dragon.

However, Naruto heard the sound of a falling building and turned to see a burning house making it's way towards him. Naruto stood still and watched as the building came down crushing his body.

(Real world)

Naruto shot up from his bed gasping for air and brought his hand to his head to collect his thoughts. 'That damn dream again.' Naruto thought as he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"You had the dream again didn't you." Itachi stated more than asked since this has been a recurring thing for Naruto over the past few weeks.

Naruto nodded his head and looked down. "It might be in a different way each time, but the theme is always the same. Which is me watching as the dragon kills everyone we know." Naruto said with a small hint of rage.

Itachi was about to speak, but stopped as he heard a bone chilling scream. Both brothers jumped up and ran to the window to see the town in mass panic and buildings ablaze while children were being chased down by men in strange clothing while adults were being slaughtered. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto gasped as he felt Itachi grab his wrist.

"No time to ask question we have get away from here before someone finds us." Itachi said in a low voice as he pulled Naruto out of the building.

As the two brothers came out onto the street Itachi dragged Naruto across the brick road, but stopped as he spotted some men in strange clothes running towards them. Itachi gritted his teeth and took off around a street corner and jumped into an ally. The elder brother quickly scanned the area for a hiding place and noticed a small barrel large enough for Naruto.

"Here Naruto hide in here." Itachi said as he opened the barrel and pointed for Naruto to get inside.

"What! Nii-san I'm not leaving you behind!" Naruto shouted as he noticed the barrel could only fit one of them.

Itachi removed the sword from his back and looked at Naruto."this is the Uchiha family sword. Legend has it this sword holds the guardian of our clan sealed inside of it." Itachi said as he walked over to Naruto.

"I know the story of the sword Itachi Kaa-chan told us this already!" Naruto said not understanding where his brother was going with what he was saying.

Itachi have his brother one final smile before activating his sharingan. "I'm sorry Naruto this is it... you are now the last Uchiha." Itachi spoke in a low voice casting while casting an illusion on Naruto causing him to feel light headed.

Naruto fell to the ground unconscious and Itachi quickly grabbed his little brother and stuffed him into the barrel before sliding the family sword in beside him.

"Hey I think they are down here." Itachi heard voices coming close to them and quickly covered Naruto up before running out of the ally.

"Hey there's another one grab him!" A man yelled as several people dashed over to Itachi before he could run off and grabbed ahold of the eldest Namikaze.

As the men dragged Itachi away the raven haired boy sent one last look to the ally he hid Naruto in. 'Be safe little brother.' Itachi thought to himself.

(Few hours later)

Naruto lifted the barrel and looked outside to notice it was finally daylight, but Naruto also noticed the small black and gold sword by his side and flinched as his hand brushed up beside it.

"Itachi please be ok." Naruto mumbled as he crawled out of the barrel and slung the sword over his back with the intentions of finding his older brother.

Naruto walked out of the alleyway and spotted several of the men he and his brother were running away from earlier. They were all struggling to restrain a small girl that Naruto had seen before. In fact it was the same girl he had helped escape only a few hours ago.

The blond haired boy watched as the girl fought to break free from one of the men's grasp. Naruto noticed she was fighting a losing battle until the girl bit one of the men on the arm causing him to scream in pain. "Ahhh you dumb bitch!" The man yelled as he slapped the girl across the face.

Naruto saw the scene before him and was filled with absolute rage. The blond unsheathed his sword and felt his eyes start to pulse. 'Kill them.' A demonic voice spoke in Naruto's head.

The blond staggered closer to the men red energy radiating from his sword in a way that looked almost like red steam was coming from it.

'Avenge your brother.' Naruto started to feel an odd sensation over come him as he walked further.

'Avenge Ino.' The red energy started to form in the shape of a giant fox head behind Naruto.

'Avenge your parents.' Naruto gritted his teeth as her felt his eyes start to burn.

'Show them your hatred!' The voice roared in Naruto's head as Naruto's eyes shifted from their normal blue to blood red with three comma markings.

"Sharingan." The blond muttered in a low voice as he took off after the men ready to end their life's.

Chapter end.

Well the chapter could have went better, but it will improve I just wants to get the a small portion of it finished before I really started.

#####Important########

Ok first of all this will be a NarutoxKagura and they will both be 18 at cannon and Itachi will be 21.

But I also dabbled with the idea of Naruto x Ino, but I'll only do that if a lot of people wanna see that happen.

Second Naruto and Itachi will both have the sharingan and I will explain how that will work more later on.

Also Naruto will be kinda dark, but not an evil asshole.

And finally this chapter leaves a few questions like what exactly happened with Naruto's parents though I'm sure you have a good idea, but also there are other things besides that I will answer with a series of flashbacks.

But tell me what you think of the first chapter and if it's any good.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonds

Before I start I just wanted to clear something up someone has pointed out that there is no way zeref could create the Jubi and he is right, but the explanation I gave was an old 400 year story so something like that the truth could become twisted and unclear what really happened. So you won't find out what really happened till later in the story. ALSO I STILL NEED A BETA READER so message me if your interested.

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 2. Bonds

Naruto took off with tremendous speed that an average seven year old shouldn't posses. His eyes were locked on the group of men that had attacked the small girl. They were the same men that had also taken his brother. within a fraction of a second Naruto appeared in front of one of the strange men that was dressed in black robes with a white and black mask. Without so much as a warning Naruto thrusted his sword forward piercing the man through his chest.

"One down." Naruto mumbled as he removed his sword violently from the man and watched as the man fell lifelessly to the ground. The last sight he saw was Naruto's blood red eyes spinning wildly.

"What the hell!" Another man shouted in surprise as he watched his friends get murdered by a small child, but Naruto ignored the man and spun around on his heel before bringing his sword diagonally across the mans chest.

The man hunched over and attempted to stop the blood pouring from the massive gash on his chest. Naruto took advantage of the moment and stopped his sword before bringing it in reverse horizontally across the mans exposed neck effectively ending his life.

After the second man was taken care of Naruto turned around to face the third and final man. However, as the blond prepared to swing his sword he was struck violently across the face causing him to lose not only his sword, but his footing as well.

Naruto landed hard against his back dazed from the unexpected attack. He was about to stand back up, but he felt someone grab his shirt and hoist him into the air.

"You little shit you killed two of my comrades. Your going to pay!" The man yelled in frustration as he punched Naruto again in the face.

Naruto looked at the masked man with an uncaring expression before spitting a mixture of blood and saliva onto the mans mask.

"Go to hell bastard." Naruto growled before the man sent a fast punch into Naruto's gut knocking the wind out of his small body.

"Your not in a position to be calling anyone names you little prick." The man mocked as he roughly tossed Naruto against a nearby building.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." The man chuckled as he walked slowly over to Naruto. As he arrived beside the blond he bent down to his level.

"You think your something don't you?" The man stood up and started to kick Naruto in the side. "Your just a little brat with freaky ass red eyes." The man mocked causing Naruto to grit his teeth from not only the pain, but the insult towards his sharingan which was the pride of his family.

"I'm... Gonn... I'm ..gonna ... Kill you." Naruto wheezed out having hardly any strength left.

The man laughed at Naruto's claim before picking him up by his throat. "Oh your going to kill me? I'm so scared maybe I should just end your pathetic life right here and save me the worry." The man said as Naruto was gasping for air and slowly losing consciousness.

However, instead of fading away Naruto looked a little to his right to see the girl he had now saved twice watching him tears flowing down her cheeks. But this wasn't the only thing he saw, Naruto also noticed his family's sword laying only a few feet from her.

"Help... Me." Naruto croaked out as he saw the girl perk up.

"Ha no one is going to help you so just hurry up and die!" The man screamed, but Naruto ignored him.

"Fight... Fight back." Naruto mumbled as his vision started to blur, but he was able to make out what appeared to be the girl standing to her feet.

"What the hell are you talking about you little asshole?" The man asked getting annoyed by Naruto's random mumbling.

"Nev... Never ... Give .. UP!" Naruto spoke using what little air he had left in the process.

"WILL YOU JUST DI..." The man stopped speaking and dropped Naruto as he looked down to his now bleeding chest and saw the tip of a sword poking out.

Naruto watched from the ground as the sword retracted from the mans chest and within seconds the man fell to the ground reveling the small girl holding the Uchiha family sword her face void of all emotion.

"Are you ok?" She asked weakly. Naruto gave a slow nod before fading into unconsciousness.

(One day later with Itachi)

Itachi groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself chained to a wall by his hands and his feet were chained to the floor. Itachi struggled against his cuffs and tried to activate his sharingan, but had no success.

'Hmmm most likely magical suppressing cuffs.' Itachi thought to himself as he searched the small area with his eyes.

The raven haired Namikaze found multiple children chained to the walls and floor just like him. 'These must be all the children that were captured. But where are we?' Itachi thought to himself as he noticed the room has bobbing up and down. 'So we are on a slave boat I would presume that's the only logical answer, but where are they taking us? And why only kidnap children?' Itachi thought again as he heard sobbing.

Itachi turned to his left to see a small boy with blond hair and dark skin. 'He almost looks like Naruto... I hope he isn't on this boat.' Itachi thought as he heard a soft and beautiful voice speak.

"Don't cry we are all going to be ok." Itachi looked across from where he was chained to find a small girl with beautiful red hair who looked almost as old as himself, maybe a year or two younger.

"Do you really believe we will be ok?" the boy asked.

"Yes I believe so." The girl answered, but the boy didn't seem to take her words to heart.

"She is right if you keep calm and collected it will make this situation much easier." Itachi said trying to help the girl comfort and calm the crying boy.

The girl smiled and gave Itachi a nod. "Exactly and by the way I'm Erza." Erza said greeting Itachi and the small boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Erza-chan. I'm Itachi. Itachi Uchiha Namikaze." Itachi said reveling his full name.

Erza nodded and both children turned and looked to the blond haired boy. "My name is Shou." Shou said nervously as he started to stop crying.

Itachi gave a small nod and was about to respond, but stopped as he heard a door slam open and several children scream in terror as one of their captors walked into the room.

"Alright men unload all the children and escort them to there cells inside the tower." As the man finished giving his order multiple more men stormed into the room to complete their task.

(With Naruto)

Naruto started to slowly open his eyes as he stirred awake. 'Ahh damn I feel like I went through seven straight days of Kaa-chan's training.' The blond thought to himself as he finally opened his eyes to see the small purple haired girl staring into his dull blue eyes.

The two children remained still for several minutes neither making an attempt to speak. Until Naruto noticed the absence of his sword.

"Where is my sword at?" Naruto asked simply.

The girl pointed to her side and Naruto followed the direction of her finger to find his sword laying on the ground. "Thank you that sword has a lot of meaning to me... It's was my brother's." Naruto said as he watched the girl look to the ground at the mention of the word brother.

Going into another awkward silence Naruto decided to speak up. "I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uchiha Namikaze." Naruto said introducing himself to the girl.

"I'm Kagura Mikazuchi. It's nice to meet you. And I would also like to thank you since you have now saved me on two accounts." Kagura said and Naruto waved it off.

"Think nothing of it you saved my life as well." Naruto said as he saw Kagura look down once again.

"But I didn't save you without a price." Kagura's throat started to swell as she tried to finish her sentence. "I killed someone." She choked out and Naruto's face lit with recognition.

"I'm sorry you must be having a lot of trouble dealing with it. Since I would guess you've never taken a life before. My Tou-chan told me the world is a cruel place and sometimes to protect others we must take someone's life." Naruto. Said his voice loosing all emotion as he started to reminisce about his father.

Kagura looked up to Naruto with a confused gaze. "Those two men you killed... Were they your first kills as well?" Kagura asked since Naruto looked around the same age as herself and didn't seem affected by taking another life.

"No I've killed someone before... But that was a long time ago and I would have been a complete mess if not for my family and friends. Since they were there to help my through it." Naruto said reveling he was not new to killing. 'But they aren't here anymore.' The blond added in thought.

"But you look around the same age as me and I'm seven. How old were you when you took another life?" Kagura asked hoping she wasn't stepping over any boundaries.

"Your right we are around the same age because I am seven as well, but it was two years ago when I killed for the first time." Naruto said without any emotion.

"You were only five?" Kagura asked wondering what kind of life Naruto must have had to kill at such a young age.

Naruto nodded before he let out a sigh. "But if you don't mind I would like to stop talking about it." Naruto said as Kagura nodded.

"That is acceptable Naruto." Kagura said as she finally noticed his eyes. "What happened to your your red eyes? They are blue now." Kagura said a little confused by the blonds eyes.

Naruto was confused as well at what she was talking about, because his eyes had always been blue just like his fathers. However, Naruto remember right before he attacked the men he had unlocked his sharingan. A feat he never thought he would accomplish.

"You must be talking about my sharingan." Naruto closed his eyes and opened them quickly reveling his bloodline limit to Kagura. "See these are the eyes that members from my clan have the ability to use, but me and my older brother are the only two people in decades to unlock the sharingan." Naruto explained as his eyes shifted back to there normal blue color.

"That's fairly impressive, but what exactly do they do?" Kagura asked and Naruto frowned at the question.

"Yea they are alright, but I don't know what the can do besides change what my eyes look like." Naruto admitted and after a few moments of silence. Naruto stood up and walked over to his sword before placing it on his back.

"Are you leaving?" Kagura asked not really wanting to be left alone.

"Yea sorry I can't waste to much time I have to go find my older brother Itachi." Naruto said as he started to walk back towards the town.

"You shouldn't waste your time. Your brother is probably already gone." Kagura said catching Naruto off guard.

"What the hell did you say?" The blond yelled more than asked as he activated his sharingan. However, Kagura wasn't intimidated by Naruto's outburst.

"Cause when I dragged you out of the town I saw the men that where taking everyone. They were loading people on boats. Your brother has probably been captured... Just like mine." Kagura said and Naruto backed off realizing she is just like him.

"I'm sorry Kagura I didn't know you had a brother." Naruto said as he started to shy away from heading towards the town. "Maybe we could stick together and search for them." Naruto proposed and Kagura's eyes shot open.

"You wouldn't mind having me tag along with you?" Kagura asked in a low voice.

"No I've become accustomed to traveling with someone else." Naruto said thinking of Itachi. "And since we share the same goal of finding our nii-sans it's a good idea." The blond added in as he held his hand out to the small girl.

"Ok I'll travel with you and we can find our Nii-sans together." Kagura said with determination as she took Naruto's hand and rose to her feet.

"Alright let's head out then there is another town about twenty miles that way. Maybe we could find anything relating to children being kidnapped since we won't find much answers here." Naruto said as he started to walk off Kagura following close behind.

(With Itachi a few hours later)

Itachi looked around the small dungeon cell he shared with a few other people. He saw the girl and boy he shared a brief conversation with on the boat Erza and Shou. They were talking with the rest of the of the people in the cell trying to make the best out of their situation.

'I really need to find a way out of here, but first I have to check if that foolish little brother of mine was captured.' Itachi thought as suddenly he heard someone call his name.

"Itachi... Itachi come over here!" The raven haired boy turned and looked to see Erza motioning him to come join in on her conversation.

Itachi sighed "alright Erza-chan I'm coming." Itachi said as he walked over to the small group of children and one old man.

"Itachi I would like you to meet everyone. This is simon, millianna, Jellal, Wally, Rob and you already know Shou." Erza said introducing everyone to Itachi.

"Hello I'm Itachi.. Itachi Uchiha Namikaze." Itachi said in a very formal manner and all the children paid little attention too Itachi's name. However the old man by the name of Rob looked at Itachi with fascination.

"Boy did you say your last name was Uchiha Namikaze?" Rob asked stroking his long grey beard.

All the other children turned to look at Itachi with curiosity at what the importance of his last name held.

"Um yes I am the oldest child of Kushina Uchiha the leader of the Uchiha clan and Minato Namikaze." Itachi answered and Rob chuckled.

"Well it seems we are rooming with royalty." Rob laughed causing Itachi to feel a little embarrassed, but no one could tell thanks to his emotionless personality.

"What are you talking about Rob?" Erza asked as she looked at Itachi.

"Yea what's the big deal I don't get it." Jellal added in.

"You naive children allow me to tell you a story." Rob said as everyone looked to the older man for answers except for Itachi who already knew about his family.

"You see after Zeref had disappeared from the world he left his demons in his place to bring destruction and chaos. However, a group of people stood against the demons. They were known as the Uchiha clan and every member of their clan was extremely powerful and considered an elite level mage. They became famous throughout the years by slaying beasts and demons that no one else could possibly stand up against, but what they are most known for is their sharingan. Which is a powerful bloodline ability that only an Uchiha can unlock. Though there has only been a small amount of Uchiha who were able to actually unlock the sharingan." Rob explained to the children.

"But let me tell you why Itachi-kun is more special than a normal Uchiha. Like he said his mother is the clan head which makes him a very prestigious member of his clan, but his mother isn't the only important figure he is related to. But maybe Itachi-kun would like to talk about his father." Rob said as everyone looked to Itachi.

"Yea please tell us Itachi. If he is anything like your mother and clan he must be awesome." Shou said happily.

"Yes I'm quite curious as well." Erza admitted since she was starting to become interested in learning more about Itachi.

"Well I already told you that his name was Minato Namikaze. He was a mage with the moniker of the yellow flash. Due to his mastery of teleportation magic, but he could also use energy make and rune magic. Because of his overwhelming strength he was given the title of wizard saint. However he wasn't just a wizard saint he was ranked as the strongest wizard saint in all Fiore surpassing the four gods of Ishgar." Itachi explained leaving the entire group besides Rob who already knew about Minato with shocked faces.

"Your... Father is .. Is the strongest wizard in Fiore." Jellal gasped pointing his finger at Itachi.

"Unbelievable." Simon murmured unable to believe someone with such a powerful family ended up here.

"So cool." Shou said as he was now seeing Itachi in a new light.

"Yes my family is pretty amazing, but it was a lot of hard work to live up to my family name until i unlocked my sharingan." Itachi said shocking everyone mostly Rob at the revelation. "But I feel bad for my little brother Naruto after I unlocked my sharingan everyone started to pressure him instead of me... And even though he walked in both our parents shadows he had to follow in mine as well. But that never stopped him from smiling." Itachi said as he let a small smile out thinking about his blond little brother.

"You must love him very much what happened to him?" Erza asked ignore the fact he possessed the sharingan

Itachi looked to the ground with a sad expression his black hair shadowing his eyes. "I don't know after our parents were killed and the village we lived in was demolished. We became homeless and during the kidnappings I hid Naruto away so that he could find safety." Itachi explained causing everyone to look at Itachi with shocked faces after hearing a small amount about Itachi's tragic life.

"I'm sorry to hear that Itachi." Erza said sadly.

"Yea that's rough I can relate to how your feeling. My little sister Kagura and me got split up during the chaos and I don't know if she is safe." Simon reveled trying to let out some of the worry about his sister by talking about her.

Itachi placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'm sure they are both fine maybe they are already safe. Kami knows my little brother has already been through enough." Itachi said thinking back to two years ago.

"Yea your right I need to believe that my sister is alright." Simon said giving Itachi a wide smile.

Erza watched the two and decided to speak up. "Actually simon I believe your sister is alright."

Simon instantly shot his eyes to Erza shortly followed by everyone else. "What do you mean Erza?" Simon asked hoping for good news.

"Well while I was escaping I ran I to a girl names Kagura and I hid her away and saved her by sacrificing myself." Erza admitted and Simon started to tear up.

"My imouto is safe... Thank you Erza... thank you." Simon said as he started to cry tears of joy.

Itachi watched the crying boy and started to think about his little brother and hoped he could be reunited with him.

(One week later with Naruto)

It had been one whole week since Naruto had been separated from his older brother. And during the past several days Naruto has been traveling with Kagura in search of the whereabouts of their older brothers. Unfortunately the two seven year olds were having next to no success. And today wasn't going any better for them.

"This is ridiculous." Naruto complained as he watched another person pass him by.

"Naruto-kun we don't have much of an option we need food." Kagura reasoned.

Naruto gritted his teeth before slamming his fist into the ground. "I'm sick of begging like common street trash. We should be looking for Itachi-nii and simon not begging on a street corner." Naruto growled as he stood to his feet.

Kagura sighed at the blonds quick temper. "We have only been out here for five minutes and you are already going to give up?" Kagura asked with a good amount of irritation towards Naruto.

"I never give up." Naruto said and Kagura scoffed. "But there is more than one way to obtain some food." Naruto said vaguely.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" Kagura asked and watched Naruto point in their opposite direction.

"See that house?" Naruto asked.

Kagura looked to see a rather large house placed on top a decent sized hill over looking the small town where Naruto and Kagura were.

"Yes I see it. What's your point?"

Naruto placed his hand on Kagura's shoulder. "Well I over heard some people talking and apparently some old rich bastard lives up there." Naruto replied and Kagura started to put the pieces together.

"We aren't robbing a feeble old man." Kagura yelled in a hush tone.

"Well you got any better ideas?" Naruto yelled back. "You know it just as well as me we are desperate. We haven't eaten in days Kagura we have to eat." Naruto said trying to show reason.

Kagura gritted her teeth knowing Naruto was right, but still fought against the blonds idea. "We are not going to..."

"Don't give me that Kagura the first time we met I saw you steal." Naruto pointed out causing Kagura to flinch.

"That.. Was different." She mumbled as she looked away refusing to look Naruto in the eyes.

"Oh how so?" Naruto asked rudely causing Kagura to flinch at his attitude.

"Because I stole that food for my brother." Kagura cried out. "We were starving and had nothing so I stole that bread and said someone gave it to me. Because I knew he would disapprove." Naruto looked down ashamed at how he was behaving not even knowing who he is anymore.

"... I'm sorry Kagura I'm being a jerk a guess I tend to get frustrated with you easily, but it isn't your fault." Naruto said causing Kagura to look him in his eyes.

"Then why do you always get angry so quickly?" Kagura asked wanting to solve her and Naruto's problem.

"Well at first I thought having the company would be nice. Considering I've never been on my own before and don't take me wrong it was, but the more I was around you to more you reminded me of my friend Ino. She was my best friend even though we would fight and argue we still got along. And when she died with my parents it hit me hard." Naruto said and Kagura's eyes widened.

'He lost his parents also.' Kagura thought to herself.

"And eventually I was able to repress the memories of them and move on, but being around you has brought those feelings back." Naruto said as he looked at Kagura and tried to gauge her reaction.

"Well you may not feel the same, but I've come to see you as a friend. I don't know much about friendship since simon-nii was the only person in my life, but when I'm with you it's like being with Simon-nii. I feel safe like no matter what challenge comes my way I'll be ready for it." Kagura said shocking Naruto by her words.

"So I've made my decision. Where you go I shall go because you are my first friend and I won't lose you as well." Kagura said with a smile as she held her hand out.

Naruto looked at the purple haired girl for a moment before his lips started to crack and for the first time in over a month Naruto Uchiha Namikaze smiled as he took Kagura's hand.

"Even if I walk down the wrong path you will stay stand beside me?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"Yes I will. Now let's go grab some food." Kagura said as she took of running dragging Naruto along with her.

As the two children ran off down the crowded street a lone figure stepped out of a small ally besides where Kagura and Naruto were only a few seconds ago. "Minato... Kushina your son has found a wonderful friend." The figure chuckled as he walked away.

Chapter end.

What will happen to Naruto and Itachi? What happened two years ago? And who is the mysterious figure? Keep reading to find out.

So here is the next chapter and nothing much happened just showing what's going on with Naruto and Itachi next chapter will be more action packed. And if you haven't noticed I'm officially making this a Naruto x Kagura since pretty much everyone wanted it.

Also i hope you don't get annoyed by the constant Naruto and Itachi switching. The story will focus around Naruto and Kagura, but till I get to a certain point I'll be switching between the two.

But anyways like I already said I'm still looking for a beta reader so if anyone wants to help I'd be most grateful.

So review if you liked the chapter


	3. Chapter 3 A Master

Still need a beta reader if anyone is interested. Also sorry something happened with my computer but I fixed the big wall of text and I'll try to make sure this never happens again.

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 3. A Master

"Are we seriously gonna do this?" Kagura asked as she looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

Naruto turned and looked at Kagura for a brief moment before shifting his gaze back onto the massive estate. "Yes we are, but it looks like no one is around so we shouldn't have much difficulty." Naruto answered as he begun to climb the large gate.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Kagura shot back as she hopped over as well.

Naruto ignored the girls comment and darted across the well kept garden using random bushes and foliage for cover.

"If no one is home why the hell are you sneaking around for." Kagura yelled in a whisper.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave her an eye smile. "Oh yeah about that." Naruto took a pause and let Kagura lean in closer. "I have no clue if anyone is here or not." Naruto replied causing Kagura to have a sweat drop.

'Oh we are so getting caught.' Kagura thought to herself as she watched Naruto take off again and quickly followed.

The two small children stopped as they came in contact with the one of the house's brick walls by placing their backs up against it.

"Alright Kagura I'm gonna try and see if that door to our left is open. I want you to keep a look out." Naruto instructed as he started to creep over to the door.

Kagura watched the blond boy for a second, before she began to scan the area around the house hoping they wouldn't be caught.

'Ok everything seems clear.' Kagura thought to herself as she walked over to Naruto.

"Having any luck getting inside?" The purple haired girl asked as she watched Naruto fiddle with the lock.

"Almost... and we are in." Naruto said as he stood up and opened the door granting them entrance inside the home.

"How did you learn to do that?" Kagura asked since lock picking wasn't a common skill for a seven year old.

"My Kaa-chan showed me how. She said it would be an important skill to have if I ever found myself imprisoned or captured." Naruto explained as the duo walked into the large house and Kagura stopped for a moment to amazed to continue.

"This place is beautiful." Kagura gasped out as she walked into an elegantly decorated room with expensive furniture and decorations.

"I've seen better." Naruto scoffed as they continued to sneak through the house.

"What are you talking about seen better? This place is amazing." Kagura whispered to Naruto in disbelief.

However, Kagura lacked the knowledge of Naruto's past and failed to know Naruto grew up living in a large home and was accustomed to fancy homes.

"Well I grew up in a rich family so we lived in a rather large estate. And would occasionally visit the homes of other rich snobs who wanted to marry off their daughters to me or Itachi-nii." Naruto said finishing the last sentence off with a growl.

"And Jude Heartfilla was probably the worst out of them all." Naruto added in.

Kagura was amazed she never knew Naruto came from such a rich up bringing. She herself grew up extremely poor having no one besides her older brother Simon for support.

"I've never had anything. Me and my Nii-san for as long as I can remember were alone and poor." Kagura said softly as she felt a tiny ping of pain shoot inside her thinking about her past.

Sensing Kagura's sadness Naruto decided to cheer her up. "You know I envy you." Naruto said grabbing her attention.

"How so." Kagura said softly looking at his blue eyes.

"I wish I could have been raised poor like you." Naruto admitted causing Kagura's eyes to widen.

"Why would you say tha..." Naruto stopped her from speaking.

"Growing up I always had people I knew loved me or were truly my friend. Like Itachi-nii or my Tou-chan and my Kaa-chan. Also I couldn't forget to add Ino-chan and Shika into the mix. However, growing up there were also people by the dozens who would use me to just get closer to my family. Children, adults and even elders it didn't matter who, they all did the same thing. They would put on this act as if I mattered to them, but in the long run I was nothing but a means of getting something they wanted. So I started to close myself for the outside world and everyone in it... Until an incident happened when I was five. That reshaped my life. But all of it could have been avoided if I was just some regular child. So that is why I envy you Kagura." Naruto explained as he stopped walking and waited for her response.

"I guess neither of us had an exactly easy life." Kagura said sadly.

Seeing his plan didn't work Naruto decided to take a different approach. "You know we've both had it ruff, but now we have each other to lean on for support. And I can say you are one of the few people I can trust and call a friend." Naruto said as he turned away leaving Kagura to think the words over.

"A friend huh?" Kagura mumbled to herself, before she looked up to see Naruto had disappeared somewhere in the house.

The girl sensed a presence behind her. "What are you doing Naruto..." Kagura said as she turned around and found a figure she didn't recognize.

And before Kagura could let loose a loud call for help the man covered her mouth silencing her.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had broke off from Kagura believing the girl would be fine on her own.

'I hope Kagura won't be mad because I ditched her.' Naruto thought as he walked passed the kitchen and neared a staircase.

For some reason something inside the blond was telling him to go in this direction. Slowly but surly Naruto traveled up the stairs onto the second floor and looked down to his right and found a door left wide open. 'What the hell am I doing?' Naruto thought as he approached the door.

'Looking for answers.' A voice called within his head.

Naruto jumped back in surprise. "Who the hell is there?" Naruto whispered as his eyes scanned back and forth.

However, the blond received no answer or found no trace of anyone.

"I'm hearing things." The blond mumbled as he walked into the room.

As Naruto walked into the room he noticed it was someone's study due to the large wooden desk in the middle of the room. The blond walked along the walls of the room his hand traveling across the multiple books that were placed on shelfs. "Thousand and One uses for Magic, Magical Legends and Myths, The Diary of Madara Uchiha?" Naruto read the names of the books and decided to take the last one from the shelf out of curiosity.

Naruto walked over to the desk and placed the book down and seated himself on a chair and began to read.

Year x714

Something amazing has happened recently. During my latest fight I managed the impossible and unlocked my sharingan a feat very few have accomplish since the founding of my clan. The clan archives hold little to no information on the sharingan, but I shall unlock it's secrets in time and record my findings.

M.U

Naruto looked up from the book and tried to process all the information in front of him. "This is the diary of an Uchiha who was able to unlock his sharingan... Just like Itachi-nii and me." Naruto gasped as he decided to continue reading.

Naruto flipped to the next page and then the next and so on before getting frustrated. "Blank blank and blank." Naruto growled in frustration as he slammed the book shut.

"What's the matter didn't enjoy the book." A voice chuckled causing Naruto's eyes to shoot straight towards the door.

(With Itachi)

"Work harder slave!" A man roared as he cracked his wipe against the ground besides a small blond hair child.

Itachi watched with a frown as Shou flinched in fear and dropped his pickaxe.

"What the hell are you doing I said work not take a break!" The man yelled as he reared his wipe back.

Catching onto the mans idea. Itachi reacted quickly and placed himself in front of Shou absorbing the blow.

"Oh looks like we have a hero here." The man sneered as he grabbed Itachi and tossed him onto the ground.

"Learn!" The man brought his wipe down onto Itachi once more. "Your!" The man struck Itachi again. "Place!" The man yelled as he struck Itachi one finale time.

"Now get back to work!" The man yelled as he walked off to terrorize more slaves.

Itachi picked himself off the ground as he felt two pairs of hands help lift him off the ground. Itachi looked to see Erza on one side and Rob on the other.

"That was very brave Itachi-kun." Rob praised and Erza nodded in agreement.

Itachi paid no attention to the remark and looked towards Shou. "Are you alright?" He asked the small blond haired slave.

Shou have a wordless yes and Itachi smiled. "Good than let's get back to work." Itachi said placing the whole ordeal behind him.

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked across the room to see an aged man with grey hair and Goatee. He was dressed in a long white and red robe and he was holding a large pipe in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked cursing his luck.

The man chuckled as he brought his pipe to his mouth. "I could ask you the same question Naruto Uchiha Namikaze. Since you are in my home." The man chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Naruto asked trying to keep his cool.

The man walked over to Naruto and the blond tensed up. "I'm surprised your father never taught you to be more aware of your surroundings." The man said as he tapped a picture with his pipe that was laying right in front of Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he stared into the picture. "That's my Tou-chan." Naruto gasped as he looked up at the old man for answers.

"See your finally observing." The man chuckled as he picked up the small picture that showed him standing side by side with a grinning Minato.

"Who are you? And how do you know my Tou-chan?" Naruto demanded more than asked.

"Haha Right to the point just like Kushina-chan. I hope young Itachi is more level headed like Minato-kun." The man chuckled and before Naruto could ask another question he pointed to a picture near the edge of the desk.

Naruto looked to see the man standing Next to his parents and a younger Itachi, but Naruto could also make out a small bundle wrapped around his mother arms.

"That picture was taken a few days after your birth." The man reveled. "I'm not surprised you don't know who I am... Leave it to Minato-kun to say nothing about his own master." The man said as Naruto jumped out of his chair.

"Your Hizuren Sarutobi!" Naruto shouted remembering the stories his father would tell him about the man in front of him.

"Or maybe he has." Hirzuren chuckled. "Come with me child we have much to discuss." Hizuren said as he walked off.

Naruto watched the aged wizard walk off before he gave the book laying on the desk one more look over. Before walking out of the room and found Hizuren waiting for him. Naruto walked over to his side and they continued down the stairs.

"If I may ask Hirzuren-sama. How did you know exactly who I was?" Naruto asked since the last time the man saw Naruto was at his birth.

"There was three things that made me concluded your identity, but first no sama we are practically family in my eyes call me jiji-chan." Naruto nodded as he waited for Hizuren's explanation. "First of all your brother Itachi has black hair and you were born with blond hair." Hizuren held up one finger. " also your the spitting image of Minato-kun when he was your age." Hizuren said with a smile holding up a second finger. "And finally that sword on your back is the most precious item of the Uchiha clan, but that sword was only to be given to the Uchiha who unlocks his or her sharingan." Hizuren said as he gave Naruto a look that the blond caught onto.

"My mother gave it to my brother when he unlocked his sharingan, but Itachi-nii gave it to me right before he was kidnapped. And shortly after that I unlocked my own sharingan." Naruto said causing Hizuren to almost drop his pipe.

"It seems we have much more to discusses then I thought." Hizuren said as they walked over to the kitchen entrance.

As Naruto entered the kitchen he saw a table with Kagura, a woman he didn't recognize and a small child that was placed in a high chair waiting for him.

"Oh you must be Kagura-chan's little friend Naruto. I'm Hizuren's daughter Kasumi and this is my son Konohamaru." Kasumi greeted with a smile.

Naruto bowed respectively. "It's nice to meet you you Kasumi." Naruto said and Kasumi waved it off.

"No bowing come over to the table I made lunch." Kasumi said and Naruto nodded.

The blond walked over to the table and took a seat between Kagura and Konohamaru before grabbing himself a small plate of chicken and rice.

Hizuren watched the Namikaze devour his food and took his own seat at the head of the table.

"Now Naruto-kun I'm sure you have a few questions to ask me. I myself have a few to ask you." Hizuren said and Naruto looked up at the man with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah Mmm thatmm mm rigtmm." Naruto mumbled with a mouthful of food causing Kagura to form a tick mark.

"We are guests Naruto-kun show some decency." Kagura scolded.

Hizuren laughed and held his hand up. "It's quite alright Kagura-chan he shares a good amount of his mother personality something I'm quite accustomed to." Hizuren said before he turned his focus back to Naruto. "However, before we discuss anything could you humor this old man and let me take a look at your sharingan?" Hizuren asked.

Naruto swallowed another mouthful of food before closing his eyes and opening them quickly to revel his sharingan in all it's glory.

"Amazing." Hizuren gasped as he leaned in for a closer look.

"So that's what a sharingan looks like." Kasumi gasped as she like her father has only heard rumors about the legendary bloodline ability.

"If I may ask Jiji-chan do you know what my eyes can do?" Naruto asked and Hizuren have a small nod.

"I know a little, but I can give you a lesson on the sharingan later as of now I'm dying to know what became of your home? I came to surprise Minato-kun and kushina-chan with a visit two weeks ago. And the town looked like it had been attacked by an army." Hizuren said and Naruto tightened his fist.

"Well it happened like this.." Naruto began as he explained everything from his home town being attacked to Itachi being abducted. As Naruto finished his story he waited for everyone's reaction.

Kagura and Kasumi looked at Naruto with a sad expression after hearing just how much the blond has lost.

Hizuren took a puff from his pipe and pondered for a moment. "Acnologia." The aged man said simply.

Naruto looked at the man with confusion. "What are you talking about Jiji-chan?" Naruto asked never hearing the word before.

"Acnologia was a horrible monstrosity created by non other than the black wizard Zeref." Hizuren explained. "Also while we are discussing Zeref. The man that kidnapped both of your brothers were followers of Zeref. And they most likely took them to the R-system." Hizuren added in.

"Excuse me, but what is the R-system?" Kagura asked since like Naruto she had never heard the name before.

Hizuren flared a small amount of his magical power from anger. "It's known by multiple names R-system is a common one. It stands for resurrection system. Which is a massive tower that followers of Zeref have been trying to build over the years with the goal of bringing Zeref back to life. Before I retried from the magic council we had discovered five towers and successfully destroyed three of them." Hizuren explained and he took another puff from his pipe.

'Acnologia... The R-System... I'll put an end to them all... No that isn't enough I'll obliterate them' Naruto thought darkly.

Hizuren saw Naruto's face and frowned. 'He needs proper guidance before he becomes consumed in revenge.' Hizuren thought as he decided to speak up. "I know what your thinking and you should forget it."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked glaring at the man.

Hizuren sighed. 'He might be a little to much like kushina.' Hizuren mused in thought. "What I mean is you want revenge. However, you wouldn't stand a chance against Acnologia or the people who took your brother." Hizuren said and Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I know plenty enough my mother showed me how to wield a sword. So I will use the sword of my family to avenge them ALL!" Naruto proclaimed as he shot to his feet.

Kagura looked at the blond with a mixture of emotions. 'What has gotten into him?' Kagura thought.

"Fine we shall see just how much your really know." Hizuren said as he rose to his feet. "please follow me." He added as he started to walk away.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled as he followed his fathers master.

Kagura looked to Kasumi with a frown. "I would like to apologize for Naruto-kun's behavior." Kagura said as she stood up and gave a bow.

Kasumi waved the apology off. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Naruto's actions are understandable, but he needs to be shown his weakness before he can posses true strength." Kasumi said as she grabbed Konohamaru and walked after her father and Naruto.

(With Itachi at his cell)

"Let me look at it." Erza demanded.

"I'm fine." Itachi said in defiance.

"I'll give you one more chance before I force you." Erza said as she was becoming impatient.

Itachi sighed Erza was almost as demanding as Kushina was, but maybe that's why he liked her so much.

"Fine you win Erza-chan." Itachi said as he lifted his shirt to revel the marks he received for protecting Shou earlier.

"Itachi that looks horrible." Simon gasped.

"Yea, can't you learn to not be the hero for once?" Jellal asked as Itachi protecting the other slaves was a common occurrence.

Erza shot the boy a dirty look signaling him to shut up. "Ignore them Itachi-kun."

Itachi placed his shirt back on. "I'm fine there is nothing to worry about."

Erza looked at the raven haired boy and was about to argue about his condition, but she was stopped as Rob placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Save your energy Erza-chan if Itachi says he is ok you should accept his words and continue on."

"But Rob how can we continue on in a place like this?" Erza asked unable to fully accept the mans words.

"I cannot give you an answer this is something you must come to terms with on your own." Rob replied.

"That's bull shit!" Jellal yelled grabbing everyone's attention. "We shouldn't just lay down and continue living like nothing is wrong we need to find a way out of here or even fight back if we must." Jellal said earning a nod from everyone besides Itachi and Rob.

"I agree with Jellal let's begin making escape plans." Erza proposed.

'Foolish.' Was all Itachi could think as he watched the all his fellow slaves begin making escape plans.

(With Naruto)

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Hizuren asked as he twirled a small walking cane in his hands.

Naruto was standing across the aged wizard in an open training ground and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the cane jiji-chan?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the man with his sword.

"Oh this I thought since your using your sword it would only be fair for a feeble old man such as myself to have a weapon of my own." Hizuren answered with a small chuckle.

"Tch like that's gonna be any help." Naruto scoffed.

"Well why don't you come see how much help it actually is." Hizuren said as he motioned for Naruto to attack.

The blond nodded and without uttering another word Naruto took off after the man bringing his sword to his side.

"Take this!" Naruto roared as he swung his sword with a tremendous amount or force towards the aged man.

Without skipping a beat Hizuren avoided the strike and quickly used his cane to smack Naruto across his backside sending him stumbling forward.

Hizuren watched the blond recompose himself and turn around before chuckling. "Did something happen Naruto-kun? I thought Kushina-chan thought you how to fight with a sword, but your footwork could use a good amount of work." Naruto turned red with anger at the mans words.

"Shut UP!" The blond yelled in fury as he took off after the man only to be smacked down countless more times.

(With Kagura)

Kagura stood with Kasumi who was holding her newborn child Konohamaru as they were both watching Naruto being beat down repeatedly.

"Does he really." Kagura gritted her teeth as she watched Naruto hit the ground hard. "Have to be so ruff with Naruto-kun?" Kagura asked. Since she wasn't liking how her friend was being thrashed so badly.

Kasumi sighed. "It may not appear like it, but tou-chan is trying to help him." Kasumi pointed out.

Kagura turned to the elder female with a confused expression. "What do you mean help him?"

"Well you see young Naruto-kun has experienced a good deal of things someone for his age shouldn't. And because of all the things he has been through I'm sure my Tou-chan expects him to want revenge. So instead of letting Naruto turn down a path that leads to his death. I would guess Tou-chan is trying to show him how powerless he truly is." Kasumi explained.

"But how would showing him he is weak solve anything?"

"Knowing Tou-chan he probably wants to avenge Minato and Kushina almost as much as Naruto does. However, the years are stacking up on him and he most likely is doing this so Naruto will come to him for training. Since he is to stubborn to offer Naruto an opportunity of training." Kasumi said as she looked down at Kagura and gave her a soft smile. "I'm sure he would even be willing to train you."

Kagura brightened up at the idea. "I would be honored to have him train me." Kagura said as she turned back to the fight.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was laying on his back breathing hard. "Dammit I can't give up." The blond grunted in pain as he started to rise to his feet.

Hizuren watched Naruto fight to stand to his feet and decide to speak. "Why can't you give up?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and used his sword for support as he glared at the man.

"Well why can't you?" Hizuren asked again.

"Because if I give up I'm giving up on my family and friends! It doesn't matter if they are old or new I'll keep fighting for them!" Naruto yelled as he took off after Hizuren with all his remaining energy.

'I like him he definitely inherited his parents determination.' Hizuren thought to himself as he deflected Naruto's strike and delivered a quick neck chop knocking the boy unconscious.

"Naruto-kun!" Kagura yelled as she sprinted towards her downed friend.

Hizuren merely stopped the girl with his hand. "He is fine only a little beat up I'll carry him to bed. Kasumi will show you to a guest room as I would like to speak with you both whenever young Naruto awakes." Hizuren said and Kagura felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me Kagura-chan." Kasumi said sweetly.

Kagura nodded and walked back Into the house with the woman, but gave Naruto one finale look 'fight for friends old and new... I'll fight for you too Naruto-kun.' Kagura thought before she disappeared into the large house.

(A few hours later)

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes to find an unfamiliar room. "Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked to himself as he searched the room with his eyes.

"Your in one of my guest rooms." A familiar voice chuckled.

Naruto shot is eyes over to the door and found Hizuren standing with a small grin.

"Oh thats right you knocked me unconscious." Naruto stated as he started to remember his horrible defeat.

Hizuren walked towards Naruto and took a puff from his pipe. "You know you shouldn't be so hard on yourself about being defeated so easily." Hizuren pointed out.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but hizuren stopped him. "I know what your going to say. However I'd like to ask you a question." Hizuren said and Naruto tilted his head a little.

"What's your question?" Naruto asked with a small amount of curiosity.

Hizuren walked away from Naruto's bed and stopped at a window. "Do you know my reasons for challenging you to a fight?" Hizuren asked still not facing Naruto.

"To show me I was weak." Naruto said as he gripped the bed sheets in anger if his own weakness.

"Yes and no." Hizuren said causing Naruto too look at the man with confusion.

"I don't understand what your talking about jiji-chan." Naruto said.

Hizuren laughed at the boys confusion. "My apologies Naruto-kun allow me to explain. You see I wanted to show you that you had many weakness. But I did this in hopes you would learn from the experience and realize you are far to inexperienced to chase after the goals of avenging your family and finding your brother." Hizuren turned to look Naruto in the eyes and gauge his reaction.

"Train me then." Naruto said without taking a second to think. "You trained my father and he became the worlds strongest wizard... And you said you had knowledge of my sharingan so maybe you could teach me how to use it." Naruto added in and Hizuren rubbed his chin before tuning back to the window to hide his smirk.

"Your swordsmanship is sloppy you have no experience in hand to hand combat and your magical abilities are limited to only your sharingan. Which you know nothing about." Hizuren pointed out and Naruto cringed at his words. "However." Hizuren started and Naruto's eyes shot up to the man.

"You would make a fine student." Hizuren said as he turned back around to revel his smile.

"You would really train me?" Naruto asked.

"No, not just you Kagura-chan also asked if I would train her so for the next couple of years I will train the both of you." Hizuren made his way over to the door. "Now come with me Kasumi-chan has made dinner and we better not make her wait any longer." Hizuren said and Naruto gave a nod before hopping out of bed.

'Things are starting to finally pick up for me and soon I'll be strong enough to save him... Just wait a little longer Itachi-nii I'll find you.' Naruto thought as he was about to exit the room.

'All good things come to an end kit.' A voice echoed throughout Naruto's mind.

The blond spun around to find the room completely empty showing no signs if another presence. "Damn voices again." Naruto rubbed his head. "I'm official going crazy." The blond mumbled to himself.

"Naruto-kun are your coming?" Hizuren called out from the hallway.

"Yea I'm on my way jiji-chan!" Naruto yelled back as he gave the room one finale glance before walking out.

Chapter end.

What will Naruto and Kagura learn? What's with the voices in Naruto's head? And what will become of Itachi? Keep on reading to find out.

So I wanted to say a few things like always. One I was going to explain how Naruto's sharingan works, but I'll leave that for the next chapter. And also as of right now Konohamaru is 1 and he will be 12 at cannon perfect for a Konohamaru x Wendy which I haven't seen anyone do.

Also for all the fans of my other story I won't be posting a new chapter for about 1-2 weeks since my beta reader for that story is out of town so you'll have a little wait. Sorry for those of you that care.

But I hoped you liked this chapter and if you did tell me what you liked and how you think the story or my writing could be improved. And tell me what you think of Hizuren teaching Minato and now teaching Naruto and Kagura.


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto's Vow

"Speak" 'thought' and *spell*

Chapter 4 Naruto's Vow

(Three years later)

Naruto struggled against the bindings that constructed his movement. As he found himself tied down to a chair in the middle of an empty room.

"How much jewels do you think we can get off this brat." A voice called from outside the room Naruto was in.

"I'd say two million easy maybe more, but we have to play this smart his father is a wizard saint." A second voice said.

"That's true. This kid is a gold mine and a time bomb at the same time. We should..." Naruto could hear the voice any longer however, he did hear a loud thump followed by another identical sound.

'What is going on?' Naruto thought as he gazed at the door where the commotion was coming from.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat though when he noticed the doorknob slowly turn and a figure enter the room.

As the figure walked closer Naruto began to make out who he was and gasped. "Nii-san." Naruto cried out as he saw his older brother walking over with a friendly smile and a blood drenched sword.

"Don't worry Naruto everything is ok I'll get you out if here and we can go back home." Itachi said in a low, but kind voice as he sliced Naruto's bindings freeing the blond child.

"Ok Nii-san." Naruto began as he looked behind his brother, but was to afraid to move and watched in horror as Itachi was impaled through his chest.

"NII-SAN!" Naruto cried out as Itachi's lifeless body smashed against the ground.

(Reality)

Naruto shot up to find himself in the same room he has been living in for the past three years.

"I was dreaming about the time Itachi-nii saved me from a bunch of kidnappers. But it never happened like that." Naruto mumbled to himself as he rolled out of bed.

"But after all these years why am I dreaming about it now?" Naruto asked himself as he grabbed a black shirt with matching black cargo pants and began to dress himself for his day.

Naruto walked over to the corner of the room where he kept his sword. Over the passed three years Hizuren had showed Naruto not only how to properly wield a sword, but also helped him learn more about his sharingan. Naruto remembered every word Hizuren said about his sharingan.

(Flash back)

It has been one week since Naruto had begun to live with his fathers master and his family. And as promised Hizuren was going to explain everything he knew about the blonds sharingan.

Eager to learn more about his sharingan Naruto was standing across from Hizuren who was seated at the large wooden desk in his study.

"So tell me Naruto-kun what exactly do you know about the sharingan?" Hizuren asked as he lit his pipe.

Naruto frowned he really had no knowledge about his clans most prized ability. Even if most Uchiha never unlock their sharingan. Naruto should at least have a little knowledge.

"I don't know anything jiji-chan." Naruto said being completely honest.

Hizuren took a puff from his pipe before looking up to collect his thoughts. "The sharigan is a mystery to most even people within the Uchiha clan no little about it." Naruto looked down feeling even Hizuren knew nothing. "However, I have dedicated my life to learning the secrets of this world and the sharingan is by far one of the most interesting things I have researched into." Hizuren said and Naruto looked up to the man with a small amount of hope.

"So you do know a few things about my sharingan?" Naruto asked causing Hizuren to chuckle.

"Yes I know a small amount of things about your eyes for things I've learned myself over the years." Hizuren said as he rose to his feet and grabbed the walking cane he used to fight Naruto with.

"You see Naruto-kun your eyes have many abilities." Hizuren said as he suddenly struck Naruto with his cane knocking the blond on the ground.

"Ahh what the hell jiji-chan. Why did you hit me for?" Naruto cried out in pain as he nursed the area he was hit.

The aged man spun the cane in his hand. "The better question is why didn't you avoid my attack." Hizuren said calmly.

"Cause I wasn't expecting you to attack me and even if I was your to quick for me to dodge." Naruto growled as he stood to his feet.

"Activate your sharingan." Hizuren demanded.

"What's the point in that?" Naruto asked the aged wizard.

"Just do it." Hizuren said.

"Alright I'll do it." Naruto grumbled as he closed his eyes. 'Sharingan!' The blond thought as he opened his eyes to revel his sharingan.

"There I did it jiji-chan now can you tell me why you made..." Naruto stopped speaking as he ducked under a strike from Hizuren. "The hell." Naruto avoided another strike. "Is your." Naruto jumped to his left to dodge again. "Your problem jiji-chan?" Naruto yelled and Hizuren finally stopped.

"Tell me Naruto-kun why did you avoid all of those attacks, but not my first one?" Hizuren asked.

"Isn't it obvious they were slower than before." Naruto pointed out.

Hizuren merely shook his head no. "Actually Naruto-kun I acted with the same speed as before, but this time there was a small difference." Hizuren said and something clicked in Naruto's head.

"My sharingan allows me to read another persons movements." Naruto shouted out and the old man nodded.

"Yes, but you can also check someone's magical power and cast illusion magic by a single glance ." Hizuren walked a little closer. "Here focus on me and see if you can check my magical power." Hizuren said.

Naruto nodded and squinted his eyes as he stared the man down and after a few seconds began to see near Invisible lines with blue energy traveling throughout his body.

"Wow jiji-chan you have so much magical energy it's unreal." Naruto said in amazement.

"Thank you for the complement Naruto-kun, but I'm sure your power levels will grow to the size of mine in the near future. But since you understand the basic principles of your sharingan and you don't know any illusion magic I'll tell you the last thing I know about the sharingan." Hizuren said and Naruto leaned forward.

"What is it jiji-chan?" Naruto asked a little excited.

Hizuren stroked his beard thinking of a way to explain to the blond what he knew. "You see Naruto-kun the sharingan is an amazing thing and there has been instances when a sharingan user desperately needs something. And in that time of need the sharingan will grant the user a power to help them. So maybe in the future you could unlock a power or even a few." Hizuren explained as he went back over to his desk.

"I see so my eyes contain powers that I will unlock when the situations calls for it." Naruto said and Hizuren nodded.

"Exactly and over the years I will help you master your sharingan and as well teach you how to use a sword properly." Hizuren said.

"Alright jiji-chan I'll give it my all." Naruto said with determination.

(Flashback end)

Naruto took his sword and placed it on his backside. "Time to train." The blond muttered as he walked out of his room headed for the training ground behind the house.

Naruto walked down the hallway and down the large flight of stairs only to have a small three year old latch onto his leg. "Good morning nii-chan are you going out to train?" The small boy asked.

Naruto grinned over the years Konohamaru has grown and had took a liking to him and Kagura as well. Referring to them as his older brother and sister. "Yea Konohamaru I am. Do you wanna come watch me?" Naruto asked, but he already knew the answer.

"YES!" Konohamaru shouted as he loved to watch Naruto train.

"Alright let's get going." Naruto said as he began to walk again, but this time he had Konohamaru following close behind.

After a moment of waking in silence Naruto decided to speak. "Hey Kono where is Kagura-chan and Kasumi?"

"Oh Kaa-chan went with Nee-chan to the market." Konhamaru answered, but sounded a little jealous.

"Looks like they didn't let you come with them?" Naruto chuckled.

Konohamaru shot Naruto a of amazement. "How did you know that Naruto-nii?" Konohamaru asked.

"Your an open book Konohamaru and also today is Kagura-chan and kasumi's girl bonding day." Naruto finished the last part by bending his fingers to emphasize his point.

Konohamaru rubbed his head at being called an open book. "Well maybe we can have a brothers day." Konohamaru proposed.

Naruto stopped moving and looked at the small child for a second. 'He reminds me of me back when I used to be care free and happy.' Naruto thought to himself as he had an idea.

"Maybe another day Kono." Naruto said as he poked the small child on the forehead and began walking once more.

(With Kagura)

Kagura was waking down the busy market streets with the women who has been like a mother to her over these passed three years Kasumi Sarutobi. Kagura never knew her mother so she really enjoyed the time she was able to spend with Kasumi.

"Hey Kagura-chan grab some fresh vegetables and tonight we will make ramen." Kasumi said sweetly as she pointed to a vegetable stand.

"Ok Kasumi." Kagura said happily as she did what she was told. "By the way when will Hizuren sensei be returning?" Kagura asked as she placed the vegetables into a sack.

Kasumi pondered to herself for a moment. "I believe he will be back tomorrow or the following day, but knowing how Tou-chan is getting in his age maybe a few more days." Kasumi answered as she produced a small change purse to pay for the groceries.

"Oh I see." Kagura turned and gave Kasumi a smile. "In that case why don't we hurry home, leaving Naruto-kun and Konohamaru alone together for two long is never a good choice." Kagura said with a small laugh.

"Yes I hate to admit it, but your right." Kasumi chuckled as she walked off with Kagura.

As the two females walked off two men with black cloaks appeared from an ally and began to chuckle as they followed the girls home.

(With Itachi)

"Everyone ready?" Erza asked as she looked to all her fellow slaves.

"Yes Erza we are all ready for your escape plan." Jellal said as he glanced over to Itachi and Rob who stayed away from the group.

Erza nodded and looked to Itachi as well. "Itachi-kun, Rob will you change your minds and come with us?" Erza asked sounding a little desperate. Since she didn't wanna leave them behind.

Rob and Itachi both shook their heads no. "I'm sorry Erza, but I feel trying to escape isn't a wise course of action." Itachi said simply not looking the girl in the eyes.

"I agree with young Itachi-kun. And besides I'm just a feeble old man who would slow you youngsters down." Rob said ending with a small joke.

Jellal tightened his fist as he looked at the two males. "Your both damn cowards." Everyone looked to Jellal with shocked expressions. "You both would rather lay down and give in rather than stand up and do something... That's fine by me, but the rest of us are escaping and going to enjoy the rest of ours life's!" Jellal screamed out with rage.

"Foolish." Itachi mumbled with his eyes closed.

"What did you say bastard?" Jellal growled as he made a step towards Itachi.

"Jellal let's just go." Erza said as now wasn't the time for fighting.

"Yea come on man listen to Erza." Wally added.

Jellal gritted his teeth before spinning around turning his back to Itachi. "Whatever let's just go." Jellal seethed still holding a small amount of anger.

'Be safe all of you.' Itachi thought to himself as he watched his fellow slaves and friends walk off leaving him and Rob behind in silence.

"You know Itachi-kun." Rob began breaking up the silence. "There is many things I ask myself when it comes to you." Rob admitted.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What could you not know about me that you don't already." Itachi said as he looked directly at the old man.

"Well allow me to explain a little better." Rob chuckled and Itachi nodded.

"I always took you as a smart individual. One who cared deeply about the people that were close in his life especially your younger brother, Naruto I believe that was his name." Rob said as he rose to his feet. "I also took you as someone who would go to great lengths to help a friend or loved one in need. So tell me Itachi-kun am I wrong? Is that why you stayed here with me? Or was it you truly didn't care about any of them?" Rob asked causing Itachi to flinch by his words.

"Your one to talk your not helping them either." Itachi shot back.

Rob nodded in recognition. "Your correct. However, we are talking about you not me." Rob pointed out as he started to fiddle with the cuffs around his wrist.

"Well if you wanna know I do care about them, but I know they will fail and I can't afford to make mistakes. Not until I know my little brother is safe." Itachi said defending his actions.

"And some would say your reasons are justified others would say you are a selfish coward." Rob said as his cuffs dropped to the ground.

"And what do you say?" Itachi asked as he looked at the magical suppression cuffs laying on the ground.

"What do I say?" Rob asked himself as he laughed. "I would say your a child who as seen more than most would curse on their worst enemy, but you hide it away behind your mask of silence and pretend like nothing is wrong. You shut yourself off from everyone and try to be a loner even though Erza-chan and all of the other slaves look up to you and respect you." Rob said as he stalked over to Itachi and started to remove the raven haired boys cuffs.

"What are you doing?" Itachi mumbled as he watched the man.

"You know something Itach-kun. For the entire time I've been an slave I could have escaped anytime I've pleased." Rob reveled shocking the black haired Namikaze.

"But why? Why would you go through all these years of torment if you could just escape?"

"Don't get me wrong I would love to be free to live the rest of my years out relaxing and enjoying life. But I chose instead to stay here and watch over all you kids. And even if I started a rebellion many people would lose their life's. And that is a burden I wouldn't wish to bear " Rob explained and Itachi nodded.

"That makes sense, but still wouldn't you like to leave eventually?" Itachi asked.

"I would, but allow me to change the subject. May I see your sharingan?" Rob asked kindly.

Itachi didn't understand the importance of his sharingan, but nodded anyway. 'Sharingan!' Itachi thought to himself as he activated his bloodline.

"So this is the legendary Sharingan amazing." Rob gasped as he studied Itachi's eyes. "Tell me how did you come to posses such an amazing ability were you born with it?" Rob asked and immediately noticed Itachi's frown.

"No I wasn't born with it. Though I wish I was." Itachi said showing a hint of sadness for the first time in years.

"Why say something like that?" Rob asked with mild confusion.

"You know who my parents were and the power they held. And because of them people always tried to get something from them. At first it wasn't anything major until one day a group of people kidnapped my little brother and used him for ransom." Itachi took a pause as he gritted his teeth. "I was foolish I believed I could save my brother by myself so I followed the kidnappers to their hideout. I then snuck into the building and slowly one by one I killed them." Itachi reveled shocking Rob that someone as young as Itachi killed at such a young age.

"However, when I finally made it to my brother I found two men standing beside him ready to slit his throat. I panicked I didn't know what to do, but I felt my eyes start to pulse and in a fraction of a second I shot black flames from my eyes and incinerated the man that was holding my brother. After that I was confused at what happened, but the other man recomposed himself quicker than me and tackled me to the ground and knocked me unconscious after delivering a few blows to my head... When I woke up all I found was my little brother crying into my chest and the man that had attacked me laying beside me with a sword plunged straight through his heart." Itachi said leaving Rob momentarily speechless.

"That is a horrendous story, but that still doesn't answer why you wish you were born with the sharingan." Rob pointed out.

"Your right it doesn't." Itachi took a pause as he folded his hands. "I guess my reason is if I had the Sharingan maybe they would have tried to take me instead of my brother so they could have received a higher ransom." Itachi explained.

"I see you still don't forgive yourself for letting your brother experience such a tragic event." Rob placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Though you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. No one is perfect, but because of your actions your brother is still alive." Rob said in a soft voice.

Itachi was about to open his mouth to thank Rob for his words, but stopped as he heard the door to their cell burst open and two guards toss Erza, Wally, Simon and everyone else into the small cell.

"Erza!" Itachi called out as he ran over to the girl and tried to see if she was alright.

"Jellal... He sacrificed himself for me." Erza gasped out.

"What happened?" Itachi asked rather quickly.

"When they caught us. They said who ever made the escape plan step forward for their punishment. And Jellal took Erza's place." Simon said still upset that they were caught.

"What are we gonna do now how will we escape?" Shou asked tearing up a little.

"Forget about escaping what are we going to do about Jellal?" Wally asked wanting to help his friend.

"I say we start a rebellion and free Jellal." Erza said shocking everyone in the cell.

"Erza you can't be serious." Itachi began, but Erza quickly cut him off.

"No I'm completely serious. Is anyone else with me." Erza asked in a commanding tone.

"Hell yea!" Everyone yelled besides Itachi and Rob.

Erza turned to Itachi with a pleading look. "Please Itachi-kun help us we need you." Erza begged.

Itachi tightened his fists. 'I can't. I could die if this goes south. And I can't afford to die not while Naruto is still out there somewhere on his own.' Itachi thought as he looked at Erza ready to say no, but as he looked at her something clicked in his mind.

"I will go with you." Itachi said in a low voice not believing his own words.

(With Naruto)

Naruto chuckled as he watched Kagura give Konohamaru a slap on the head for slurping his food.

Said boy pointed at Naruto. "What's the deal Kagura-nii." Konohamaru shouted. "I know for a fact Naruto-nii slurps his food and you never slap him."

Kagura giggled as she looked at the blond. "Well I know he is a lost cause, but you can still be taught properly."

Naruto grumbled at the girls remark. "Lost cause my ass." Naruto said as he was suddenly smacked in the back of his head and shot Kasumi a glance. "What was that for?"

Kasumi huffed as she went into mother mode. "Watch your language Naruto." Kasumi scolded while shacking her finger. "Kagura-chan May think your a lost cause, but I sure don't."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest as he started into Kasumi's eyes, but the blond froze up.

Kasumi smirked as she went back to eating. However, Naruto stood up from the table. "I need to go." Naruto said simply as he walked off towards his room.

The blond haired Namikaze walked up the stairs leading to the second floor where his room was located. And as the blond made it to the doorway of his room he stopped. 'What am I doing?' Naruto asked himself as he tightened his fists. 'She isn't my Kaa-chan, so why do I keep getting this feeling like I'm with her again?'

After a moment of silence Naruto walked into his room. 'Just because she isn't your Kaa-chan doesn't mean you can't let her into your life.' A voice rung throughout Naruto's head.

Naruto looked around the room and found no one as usual. 'Ok I'm sick of this who the hell are you!' Naruto shouted within his head.

'Foolish child you you seek what is in plain sight.' The voice said.

Naruto looked around and stopped as he noticed his sword glowing red as it laid on his bed. The blond swordsmen walked forward and grabbed his sword only to fall over unconscious.

(Naruto's mind)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain as he started to move his body. But quickly Naruto discover something unusual. "Why am I soaking wet?" Naruto asked himself as he rose to his feet.

Naruto looked around and found he was knee deep in some kind of sewer. The blond also could see multiple large metal pipes that seemed to travel in every which direction.

"Welcome." A voice spoke up causing Naruto to jump back and turn around.

When the young blond turned completely around he was too shocked to speak as he gazed at a massive nine tailed fox.

The fox bent his head down and studied Naruto's features. "I apologies if I startled you."

Naruto slowly started to recompose himself as he noticed the fox wasn't showing any signs of attacking him. "It's fine..." Naruto drew the last part out motioning his hands.

"Call me Kurama."

"Alright Kurama, what exactly is going on here?" Naruto asked the giant fox.

Kurama rose his head high into the air and spoke his voice booming throughout the sewer. "You asked to know who I am and I told you grandchild of a bastard."

Naruto frowned at the words. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled more than asked. "And what are you?"

Kurama smirked showing off his large teeth. "My insults are for my own reasons. Though I guess I should tell you how I came to be."

Naruto crossed his arms as he looked at Kurama. "And how did you come to be?"

Kurama chuckled as his tails swung wildly behind him. "Tell me boy do you remember that old story your mother would tell you of the ten tails?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah I think I do." Naruto said his memory a little foggy. "It was a beast created by Zeref."

Kurama growled in anger. "That damn fool didn't do anything." Kurama said shocking the blond. "The ten tails was the one that created him by tainting the man with dark magical energy."

"The ten tails created Zeref?" Naruto asked not understanding.

Kurama nodded. "Yes the ten tails is the reason Zeref became the evil man he was all those years ago." Kurama explained to the blond. "But that isn't important you know the story of how the ten tails was split into nine Bijuu and sealed away in different objects."

Naruto nodded his head. "I take it you were one of the nine that was sealed away."

"Yes I was I am the Kyubi and the protector of the Uchiha clan." Kurama said as he looked down at Naruto. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but they can come later right now I feel a disturbance within your home."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the blond was thrown out of his mind and back into the real world.

Naruto grabbed his sword and started to shake it violently. "What's the big idea Kurama?" Naruto growled talking to the object.

'Yeesh kid calm down we can talk later right now you should find your little friend.' Kurama said inside Naruto's head.

"Alright Kurama, but we have a lot to talk about still." Naruto said as he left his room and started to search the house.

Naruto slowly creeped down the stairs of the home and heard a familiar voice. "Let them GO!"

Naruto's eyes shot open. 'Thats Kagura's voice, but what is going on?' Naruto thought to himself.

Deciding to investigate further Naruto snuck down the stairs and creeped into the living room to find two men holding knifes to Kasumi and Konohamaru's throats.

'Kill them now.' An unfamiliar voice spoke throughout Naruto's head.

'Kurama?' Naruto asked himself as he heard chuckling.

'No child guess again.' The voice said.

'I don't have time for this I have to save Kono and Kasumi.' Naruto thought as he stepped forward onto a piece of glass.

The two men turned around to face Naruto causing the blond to curse his luck. "Hey don't move or I'll kill this bitch!" The man holding Kasumi yelled.

Naruto unsheathed Kurama's blade and activated his sharingan. "No one was to die today just let them go and I promise you I'll let you escape with your life's." Naruto said causing one of the men to sneer.

"Sorry brat we were ordered to kill this bitch and her little brat son so your out of luck!" The man laughed as he and his partner both brought their knifes into the air.

Naruto panicked as time seemed to slow down, but he heard as if almost someone whispered something into his ear. Naruto's sharingan shifted from it's usual design into a new shape as Naruto yelled out a simple word.

"Kamui." And as the blond yelled the space around Konohamaru started to distort before the child disappeared all together.

And before the man could regain himself Naruto ran him through with his sword killing him with a blow straight to the heart.

"KASUMI!" Naruto turned to see Kagura shrieking as Kasumi fell lifelessly onto the ground.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled as his sword burst to life in golden flames. "Die!" Naruto roared as he rushed the man.

(Four days later)

It has been four days since Kasumi's death. It has also been three days since Hizuren arrived to find three dead corpses in his home one of them being his daughter. And finally it has been two days since the funeral for the woman.

Konohamaru hadn't left his room since his mothers funeral. Kagura was in a similar state she had finally found someone who was like a mother to her, but nothing good ever lasts as it would seem. Naruto on the other hand blamed himself for not being able to save Kasumi as he felt he could have done more.

Currently the blond was sitting on his bed fiddling with Kurama's sword. 'Kit you shouldn't be so hard on yourself.' Kurama said speaking to the blond for the first time in days.

Naruto frowned at the sealed Bijuu's words. 'Why shouldn't I Kasumi is dead because of me.'

'Kit it wasn't your fault you did all you could.' Kurama said trying to cheer the blond up.

'Why is it every time I find someone to cherish they are takin from me?' Naruto asked the the Bijuu.

'Your weak.' Kurama said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "But you may already realize the power I gave you.'

Naruto nodded as he held his hands out and summoned golden flames. 'Yea what the hell is this?' Naruto asked the bijuu as he studied the flames.

'Its my gift to you as today you are officially my bijuu slayer.' Kurama said shocking Naruto.

'Whats a Bijuu slayer?' Naruto asked as he let the fire fade away.

'Ill tell you in due time kit and I will help you master your magic so you can help protect your loved ones, but for now someone is here to speak with you.'

Naruto broke the mental link and found Hirzuren holding a red and black sword. The old man went into a coughing fit nearly dropping the sword startling Naruto. "I don't have much time left Naruto." Hizuren said shocking the blond. "But I need to ask if you would do me a favor."

(Five years later Naruto-15)

Naruto stood over a small grave that read Hizuren Sarutobi beloved father, grandfather and sensei. It has been five years since Hizuren had told Naruto that the man was dying.

And in that five years Hizuren made Naruto take a vow that he would protect Konohamaru and train him into a proper mage and swordsmen.

Naruto of course agreed to his sensei's finally wish and looked over his shoulders to find a nine year old Konohamaru with the black and red sword strapped to his back, according the Hizuren that sword held the four tailed ape and apparently when Konohamaru met the bijuu he was very cooperative with the young boy and made him the lava Bijuu slayer.

Speaking of Bijuu, Kurama had helped Naruto master his bijuu slaying power along with a few of his sharingan powers making the blond fairly strong.

Kagura on the other hand learned how to wield a sword over the five years also well, but she managed to master gravity magic.

"Naruto-kun." Kagura spoke from behind the blond. "Where are we headed to now?"

Naruto turned around and looked at his two remaining precious people. "We are going to join a guild." Naruto answered the girl.

"Oh and what guild are we joining Naruto-nii?" Konohamaru asked his older brother figure.

Naruto walked forward and smirked. "Only the strongest guild in all of Fiore." Naruto said vaguely.

"Blue Pegasus?" Kagura asked and Naruto shook his head no.

"Lamia Scale?" Konohamaru asked trying to figure out where they were headed.

Naruto shook his head again. "No we are headed to Phantom Lord the strongest guild in Fiore." Naruto reveled to the two mages.

Chapter end

OK before you say it no Naruto isn't gonna join fairy tail after the phantom arc so don't even try to say that have some faith in me lol

And also the other voice in Naruto's head isn't some dark half or yami Naruto I find those lame and over used.

And also I'm sorry this chapter took so long I've just been having a hard time writing this story and I really rushed this chapter and in my opinion I did a mediocre job on it.

And lastly someone asked if Itachi will be having a pairing and he will I was planning for Erza, but if you all want someone else go ahead leave a comment on who.


End file.
